


Back Behind Starcourt

by General_Syndulla



Series: Stranger Future [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, In Public, Omorashi, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-09-01 20:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20264359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: Steve gets a little desperate on his smoke break, and of course desperate times call for desperate measures.





	Back Behind Starcourt

Steve felt exhausted. He was cranky and could use a cigarette and a beer. There had been nonstop birthday parties today at the parlor, and he was tired from having to keep up an impossibly happy attitude and a loud voice for five straight hours. He was on what had to be his sixth or seventh cup of water and his throat still somehow felt so dry from shouting over the crowds of kids. When customers weren’t right in his face, he wore his exhaustion plain on his face. Robin smirked as she looked up from cleaning a table and caught sight of him. ‘Why don’t you take a break??’ She shrugged as she walked over to the counter, unable to stop herself from giggling at Steve’s droll face. Now that sounded nice. Steve could use a break. He got up and sighed loudly, stretching his arms above his head. ‘Yeah. I’m gonna take a cig break.’ Steve twirled on his heel and started toward the door. Robin saluted him with a laugh. ‘I’ll man the fort, Sir Dingus.’ Steve grabbed his packet of cigarettes and his Zippo from his coat on the door, and slipped out through the back. He made his way through the maze of corridors and doors leading to the other stores, coming out of the back door where the dumpsters and loading docks were.

Steve squinted up at the sun overhead and blinked down at his watch. Only two more hours on his shift. Steve pulled out his lighter and a cigarette, lighting up and leaning against the brick wall of the mall. Steve watched the clouds float by in the sky, dragging from his cigarette and humming as he exhaled smoke. He felt a slight pressure in his belly. This ugly outfit was so tight at the waist, it always made him feel squeezed in. The belt had never fit right, and their manager had still not gotten him a different size. The only upside was that sex with Marty in this stupid thing was great. He loved to see Steve dressed up in it, and said the shorts and the socks were the best parts. All the water he had drank through his shift seemed to have filled up his bladder. But he didn’t feel yet that he had to really urinate, just a slight pressure in his lower belly. He could probably wait until the end of his shift. Steve wanted the cigarette more. 

He let his head lay flat against the wall as he smoked. He let his eyes fall shut as he sighed and thought about his plans for the weekend. Marty wanted to see that new adventure movie about the kids with the pirate treasure. Steve supposed there wasn’t much else up for them to see, so why not? He ignored the twinge below his bellybutton, and kept steadily puffing away. Toward the end of his cigarette, Steve was beginning to rethink his original plan. Steve stepped lightly on his feet as he paced. He was beginning to feel more desperate by the moment, and as he made his way back to the mall’s rear entrance, he found his toes were dancing slightly. He tapped his foot, but it didn’t seem to help things much. He glanced down at his watch and bit his lip as he realized he needed to be back at his shift. He didn’t think he’d have time to stop at the bathroom on the way back, and Steve was losing confidence he could even make it _there_ in time. All that water had rushed straight through his system. 

Steve ducked around the wall corner from the back entrance and snuck a glance around. No one was ever really around here to begin with, but Steve wanted to make sure. Tucking his almost spent cigarette between his lips, he hastily unbuckled the white belt cinching his narrow waist. He found the little hidden zipper and opened it, pulling his cock from his grey briefs. A small wet spot dotted the front, but nothing had leaked through to his uniform shorts. Just in time. Steve pulled his foreskin back from his leaking slit, holding his shaft at a straight angle toward the bricks of the side of the building. He pulled his cigarette from his lips and sighed smoke as he started to relieve himself. ‘Fuck...’ Steve moaned, his head tipping back as he started to piss hard onto the wall. It trickled and splashed against the brick, and Steve’s eyelids fluttered as he let go. It felt almost orgasmic, and Steve was almost so relieved that he didn’t care now whether anyone saw him or not. The ties on the chest of his costume fluttered slightly as a breeze blew over him. His stream was strong and widened at his slit, dripping off the head of his cock at the bottom. Steve's piss was almost totally clear from all the water he had been drinking. He had to be careful not to splash any onto his uniform. 

Steve’s urine made a dark mark on the red bricks, dripping down into a puddle on the concrete, flowing past his sneakers toward a drain next to the dumpster. Steve stroked his thumb along the top of his cock as he kept his aim straight, his piss stream still steady and fast. It felt like Steve hadn’t gotten to piss in ages, and when he thought about it he hadn’t taken a break through his shift yet. Working so much had made the need go to the back burner in his brain. He hummed as he continued to steadily urinate, standing with his legs slightly wider apart. Steve wasn’t normally one to just suddenly do this kind of thing, but sometimes you had to do what you had to do. The sound of his piss hitting the brick and the cement felt impossibly loud, and Steve felt a jolt of anxiety at the base of his neck about being caught out like this. In any case, it was extremely obvious what a wet stain like this was, and he was grateful there weren’t cameras this side of the building. Truthfully, he had done this once or twice in the past, but had at least planned for it. He aimed slightly lower, watching as his stream splashed and sent droplets onto the wall from the puddle on the ground. 

Steve and Marty had dabbled in watersports here and there before, but Steve preferred to just watch or be the pisser in the scene. Marty on the other hand seemed to love the humiliation of it. Steve felt his cock twitch as he thought about if Marty were here now to be his much needed urinal. Steve started to finish his cigarette, stubbing it out on the wall in front of him. He started to finish pissing too, his stream weakening and beginning to taper off. Steve sighed loudly, rolling his head on his neck as he stood up straighter, stretching his hips and his free arm. He had to pull his shaft forward slightly so he didn’t drip on his legs or his sneakers, his urine slowing to a steady dribble. Steve tilted the head of his cock up slightly, biting his lip as the last of it squirted from his cock in three strong spurts. He swore that his lower belly felt stretched from holding so much. Steve checked his watch as he shook the drips off his dick, and realized he had been pissing for almost two minutes. He tucked his cock back into his shorts and zipped up, rebuckling his belt. 

Steve dashed around the corner and back inside, following the maze back to the Scoops. When he came back in through the back door, flushed from running, Robin raised her eyebrows at him from the counter. ‘Feeling better?’ Steve rolled his eyes as he washed his hands in the sink. ‘You have no idea...’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my #1 thing I love to read and write, but I'm way too shy to post the many many words I like to write... Sooo, long time listener, first time caller. :Oc That """one""" scene in Season 3 was something special for me for sure. ;) I gifed it if anyone is interested in also enjoying them, specifically cropping Dustin and Robin out, hehehe. Just drop me a message.
> 
> I also included this in my Stranger Future series, since it mentions my crackship with Steve and Marty McFly. :D I hope that little detail didn't take anyone out of the story too much!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always hope it was nice for you<3


End file.
